


Temperamental Love

by IcyDeath



Series: The sort-of-dragon and his golden blond treasure [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, Jealous Will Solace, Jealousy, Lou Ellen as the sassy friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nico with the instinct of a dragon, Possesive Nico di Angelo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: “Dragons are possessive creatures,” Will begins to explain, “If they value something, they stick to it like… I don’t know, something sticky.”“…right,” Lou Ellen says delicately, “So, translation: you’re jealous because Nico’s been stalking Percy for a few hours now and it reminded you that your Death Boy had a thing for Percy years back.”“Yes,” Will nods in defeat, “That.”Lou Ellen gives him an exasperated look.





	Temperamental Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found in tumblr [here](https://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/186471108542/temperamental-love-solangelo-drabble).

Dragons, Will is beginning to learn, are temperamental creatures.

Or at least, demigods with temporary dragon characteristics were temperamental. It seems unfair to generalize an entire species’ personality based on the actions of one demigod spelled to be like one. Who knows? Maybe being temperamental is just a Nico thing.

“Are you sulking?”

Will is cruelly shaken out of his reverie by an unnecessary (and _totally untrue_ ) observation. He looks up to see Lou Ellen giving him a pitiful look. The blond tenses his shoulders and opens his mouth in defense, but then he hears another playful growl in the distance and deflates.

“Depends,” Will mumbles glumly, “Are you here to make fun of me for it?”

Lou Ellen sits next to him and pats his shoulder, “I really, _really_ want to… but you look so sad right now that I don’t even have the heart for it.” She shrugs, “Besides, your sulking is indirectly my fault so lucky you! I’ve decided to be sympathetic today.”

Will sighs, “It’s stupid.”

Lou Ellen nods wisely, “Boy problems usually are.”

The Apollo head shoots her a quelling look and the daughter of Hecate raises her hands in apology.

“Dragons are possessive creatures,” Will begins to explain, “If they value something, they stick to it like… I don’t know, something sticky.”

“…right,” Lou Ellen says delicately, “So, translation: you’re jealous because Nico’s been stalking Percy for a few hours now and it reminded you that your Death Boy had a thing for Percy years back.”

“Yes,” Will nods in defeat, “That.”

Lou Ellen gives him an exasperated look, “Will, the first thing Nico did when we ‘accidentally’ gave him dragon instincts was hoard your underwear. He wouldn’t let the Stolls anywhere near your laundry for three days!”

Will flushes at that reminder, “That was-”

“And let’s not forget the ‘Fire Breathing’ episode!” Lou Ellen exclaims, “Everyone who got too close to you had to be treated for first degree burns! Nico didn’t even know he could breathe fire until Drew ‘accidentally’ fell on you!”

Will’s blush darkens.

“Nico has been stalking around and growling at everyone who even looks at you for the past few days,” Lou Ellen lectures, “In fact, if you weren’t so deep in your sulk, you’d notice that your instinct-driven boyfriend keeps looking over here every minute trying to make sure you were okay.”

Will snaps his head up in surprise and sure enough, he meets Nico’s sharp look.

“Aaaand he’s headed here right now- Okay, you know what? I’m getting out of here before I get my eyebrows singed off like Drew Tanaka. Ciao!” Lou Ellen scurries off to wherever as Nico walks towards his embarrassed blond.

“Uh…” Is the only smart thing Will could come up with at the moment.

“Did you know,” Nico says in a calm tone that somehow makes him seem more dangerous than usual. It might be the dragon aura he was exhibiting or something. Will really should ask Lou Ellen about that antidote. “That dragons have _really_ good hearing?”

Will swallows, face flaming as he says, “…no?”

Nico nods and extends a paper bag his way. Will takes it hesitantly. He peeks in and sees an assortment of brioche donuts with honey glaze.

“Percy and Annabeth just came back from Camp Jupiter with these. He said he’d only give them to me if I did some ‘cool dragon things’ for him.” Nico rolled his eyes in annoyance, “I know these are your favorite donuts so,” He crosses his arms with a huff, “I made do with his stupid requests for a few hours.”

 _So praise me, human_. That is the vibe Will is currently getting from his sort-of-dragon boyfriend. He would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it all, if he wasn’t to touched by the gesture. The paper bag in his hands crumples with how hard he was holding it. He ducks his head to hide a grin.

Nico raises an eyebrow at him and Will takes a deep breath.

“Thanks,” He sort of mumbles awkwardly. Then he stands up in a sudden bolt of courage and grabs one of Nico’s shoulders to give him a firm kiss.

Nico stumbles back in surprise as Will pulls back with a wide, happy grin. “You’re the best!” He says before he turns around and happily heads to the Apollo cabin.

Will hears Nico stumble to catch up with him and smiles to himself, holding the donuts closer, forgetting his brief bout of jealousy.

Maybe having a temperamental dragon for a boyfriend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**The next day…**

Will sighs in exasperation as Nico chases Connor around for putting his arm around Will for a few seconds.

“I’ll burn your hair to cinders!”

“NOT THE HAIR! NO! WILLLLLL!”

“Don’t look at him!”

Will sighs even longer and he turns around, pretending to be deaf to the chaos. Nevermind what he said yesterday, when was that antidote going to be finished again?

**To be continued (maybe?)**

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, come join me in my tumblr @emrysblu! If you want to see more fics and some bonus solangelo, use the #fanfic to scroll down and see! I also recently made a twitter account. I have no idea how to use it but if you're interested to see random ramblings and idea snippets, my twitter handle is also @emrysblu.


End file.
